


Nothing But Net

by iConfuzed



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Basketball, headcanons, tfw the only thing you can write about is basketball lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27086941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iConfuzed/pseuds/iConfuzed
Summary: Marcel Galliard and Bertolt Hoover. Who could ask for a better duo?
Kudos: 4





	Nothing But Net

Liberio High School was never anything special. It was just some semi-modern school near the coast, where almost the entire town and the entire town’s mother had gone to. There were the cranky teachers, the friendly teachers, the old caretakers, the airheads who smoked out at the trees, everything you would assume of a normal town.

Sure, Liberio High School was completely regular. But there was one thing that set it apart from the rest of the schools nearby.

And that was basketball.

The entire school was crazy about basketball, and for good reason too, because the team was absolutely amazing. The Liberio Warriors were one of the best teams in the entire country and had won multiple national championships.

Very few people who entered Liberio came away with the victory, and that was thanks to two people. Marcel Galliard and Bertolt Hoover. Two of the hottest prospects in all of high school basketball, both of which have already gotten D1 offers from colleges around the country.

Marcel was the perfect point guard. He could shoot, pass, drive to the rim, dribble, and his basketball IQ was crazy. This guy could think of a play and execute it before the other team even caught wind of what he was planning. 

But of course, Marcel couldn’t do it alone. As good as he was, a team can’t be national contenders due to one player alone. Thankfully, they had more than one player.

Bertolt was everything you could have wished for with a center. Tall, lanky, intelligent, and boy could he play. The other team hadn’t a hope of grabbing a rebound when Bertolt was on the floor, and the sheer amount of blocks he gets every night would make even Hakeem Olajuwon proud.

These guys could do anything together. Pick and rolls, alley oops, post up plays, you name it and Bertolt and Marcel would have done it.

Off the court though, you wouldn’t believe that these two were such good players.

Marcel was like a big brother to everyone, looking out for his friends and protecting them should they come under harm.

Bertolt was quiet, nervous and shy, almost shrivelling up on the spot if a stranger asked him a question.

Though, on that court, they just clicked. They could communicate without even speaking a single word. Honestly, it was a joy to watch. They were great friends outside of basketball too, mainly because they shared the same group of friends.

Reiner loved watching them play. Every second friday, the gym would be packed to the rafters with people just to watch the Warriors play. He was super proud of his friends and everything they had accomplished so far, and he had no doubt in his mind that could go on and play in the NBA one day.

There was nothing like himself, Annie, Pieck and Porco sitting together eating hotdogs and popcorn as they watched Marcel and Bertolt play, and the post-game ritual of going out and getting milkshakes rounded off the night.

**Author's Note:**

> i have a headcanon that marcel and bertolt are super good at basketball in a modern au. obviously this isnt in every au ill write, but for one at least, these two are NBA worthy. new fics coming soon hopefully, just decided to post this little thing bc my profile was dead af lmao


End file.
